No Goodbyes
by silvermoon8705
Summary: His brother disappeared years ago, but Dean isn’t taking death for an answer. Chapter 4 is posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: No Goodbyes  
****Summary: His brother disappeared years ago, but Dean isn't taking death for an answer (AU).  
Disclaimer: The show _Supernatural_ is owned by Eric Kripke and The CW network. No money being made; only for entertainment purposes. :)**

**A/N: Feedback would be much appreciated and would be a key factor whether I continue this story. I have a good idea of where this is going to go though. **

_2000: _

"There's this tale that a group of schoolchildren haunt the railroad about a mile from here. There have been accounts of them since 1993. One woman said she wouldn't be alive today if not for those ghost children pushing her car off the tracks before the train hit it. Now I don't believe in any ghost stories--think they are nonsense--but there was an accident back in '93 involving a school bus full of kids that was stuck on those railroad tracks. A big, old train hit the bus and killed everyone inside. Some of the kids down at the high school swear up and down that the incident is replayed every Halloween."

Dean drove down the winding country road – the talk he'd had with the inn owner replaying in his head. He knew it was pointless with this case. He already knew the story. After coming year after year, he didn't know why he even tried anymore. Nothing had changed. Sammy was still not where he should be – with him. Dean had almost gone stir-crazy with the knowledge that he didn't have anyone to take care of – no one to call family. Only him and the car and the road. 

"And what about the woman? Why did the ghosts help her?" Dean had asked.

The man shrugged, "I can't say I know why, but usually ghosts have an 'unfinished business' shtick, don't they? These kids may be dead and gone before their time, but they still want to be there to help people who get stuck on those damned tracks. It's the right idea, don't you think?"

"Are you sure that every kid died that day? Any survivors?" He asked, watching the old man's face carefully.

The man looked down and shook his head, "No, no survivors."

"You sure? Really sure?"

The inn owner looked up sharply getting defensive, "What are you playin' at, kid? I said there was no one."

Dean stared the guy down, serious and resolute, "All I'm saying is there's a difference between found dead and not found at all."

Dean had left after that. His next stop was a certain railroad crossing. Hell, if dad were still alive, well, Dean wouldn't be feeling so alone, for one. 

_1993: _

"Just this once, Dean! C'mon. I'll pay you back – anything you want. I just have to go on this trip. Everyone else is going!"

Dean stared at him, "You're not like the others, Sammy. You know you have obligations to this family. We stick together, and you know dad's rule – you can't go anywhere if neither of us are keeping an eye on you. You know what's out there!"

Sam glared and stomped his foot, "I thought you would be on my side, Dean. What did I ever do to you? I don't care what dad says…he doesn't get it. I will find a way to go on that field trip no matter what you say!"

And with that Sam shoved past Dean to get to the bedroom that the two of them shared.

The door slammed with a resounding echo.

That was never good, Dean thought in a detached sort of way.

He decided that even though it may not have been the smartest decision, he had to get through to Sam. So, instead of giving his little brother some space for an hour or so, he walked purposefully into the bedroom, and sat down beside Sam's bed.

Sam was currently lying on his back looking up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes.

"I don't want to listen to your arguments, Dean. All I want is for you to side with me. Let me go and you'll get the I.O.U. card in the mail, all right?"

Dean sighed – Sammy could be so stubborn sometimes. 

"Listen, Sammy. Dad's not here."

"Yeah, I noticed." And there it goes with the eye roll. 

"So, I suppose if it means that much to you, I'll let you go. And I'll be looking to collect on the IOU. Big time, you hear me?" 

Dad was so going to tear him a new one if he found out about this.

Sammy had such a big smile on his face that his dimples showed, and he ran at Dean throwing his arms around him.

Sammy was such a girl sometimes. 

"Thank you, thank you, Dean! I knew you'd understand!" 

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me big time."

"I'll tell Shelly that you're an awesome big brother. I know she loves that kind of stuff."

Now it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes, "She'll still think I'm white trash. But thanks for trying."

At that, Sam's eyes darkened.

Dean quickly changed the subject, "Hey, you want to borrow my walkman? Break it and I'll kick your ass."

His brother's eyes lit up, "Seriously? You never let me borrow that! I'll take real good care of it, I promise."

Dean grinned, and patted Sam on the head, "I know you will."

TBC...


	2. Sighting

Here's the next chapter...the mystery begins to unravel. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the interest in this story!

(Flashback in italics)

**Sighting**

2000:

As he neared the railroad crossing, Dean tried not to dwell on those memories of the days leading up to Sam mysteriously disappearing. He could still see Sam's face though when Dean said yes to that godforsaken field trip. He would never forget the excited grin on his face or the willingness to help Dean with anything – just to repay him for what he'd given him. Dean had only rolled his eyes and told Sam he was overdoing it. It was only one little field trip and a walkman.

_"I want to help, is that wrong?"_

_"No, but it seems a little much for what I gave you."_

_"This isn't just about the trip and walkman, it's for everything."_

_Dean stared at him. Why was Sam being so appreciative all of a sudden?_

_"What d'you mean?"_

_I mean – it's Appreciation Week at school – and I chose you as my subject."_

_Dean almost choked on his laugh, "I'm your class project?"_

_Sam nodded, although he had a wary look on his face, "But don't push it, it's only for a few days. And don't laugh! C'mon, Dean!"_

_But it was too late._

_"Jerk," Sam grumbled, and loudly stomped back to his room._

_Dean looked after him, tears in his eyes; he was laughing so hard._

Dean was taken out of his unwanted trip down memory lane by someone yelling.

"_Sam!_"

"Yep," Dean thought to himself as he stopped the car to let the train by, "Seeing someone about to get hit by an oncoming train can make you yell."

But – wait a second – Dean sat up straight in his seat. He only caught a glimpse of the guy who had decided to disregard the train – though the unruly mop of brown hair and brown eyes looked familiar. And plus, his name was Sam…but it could just be a coincidence, right? After all, he didn't really know how his brother looked like now…seven years later.

Before he could think on it further, he saw the guy be pushed back forcefully by an invisible force. What the hell?

He knew it had to be the ghost children, but then why couldn't he see them?

The train zooming past separated Dean from getting a better look at the other guy. He waited impatiently for the stupid train to pass on through. He had to make sure this was his Sam. It couldn't be a coincidence…this was the railroad crossing where the accident happened. Where the police had dared to insinuate that Sam had run away.

Dean closed his fist remembering the anger he had felt at that statement. If dad hadn't been there to hold him back, he would have gotten physical. His little brother told him everything – he would never go anywhere without telling Dean. And he would never run away from Dean. _Never._

SPNSPNSPN

Sam landed roughly on the ground, someone coming up behind him to keep him steady.

"What is it, Sammy?"

Sam grabbed his hand and looked straight into his eyes as if trying to convey the importance of what he was about to say.

"Dean, it's him. I saw him just on the other side."

"You sure?"

Sam was prevented from answering by another person rushing toward him, looking worried.

"Sam, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, Lisa, it just missed me. It was nothing really."

She looked at him sternly, "Don't trivialize it, Samuel Sullivan, you almost got _hit by a train_. And, as your girlfriend, I have the right to be worried about you."

"Liz…"

"And _you! _Mr. I'm from an Alternate Universe, I told you I hate that name!"

"Will you two shut up for a minute?"

They both looked over at him.

Sam motioned in front of him, "The train's gone."

"Who's that person standing over there? He looks freakishly familiar," Lisa commented.

"Wonder why," Dean said sarcastically.

_TBC_


	3. Resolve

Here's the next chapter (sorry for the shortness!). I have a few more chapters written, so expect the next update to be soon. Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story. Feedback definitely motivates me to continue. :-)

**Resolve**

Once the train had run its course, Dean went out of the Impala and was about to cross the tracks, when the sight of someone stopped him.

Who was that kid who looked exactly like he did a few years ago? And what was he doing there with Sammy?

* * *

"He'll be mad."

"You've got to face your past, Sam. He's here now; you can't avoid it any longer."

"What are you two talking about? You're keeping something from me. I thought you trusted me, Sam!" Lisa cut in, frustrated.

Sam sighed, "I'm sorry, Lisa. You've been my best friend since I was taken in by the Sullivans, but I couldn't tell you this. You wouldn't understand."

"But you know, if she's okay with me being from a parallel world, I don't think this'll phase her much."

Lisa gaped at him, "Did I hear right? Did you just vouch for me? What, did hell just freeze over or something?"

"Hey, I do kinda like you. You're the one who acts all--"

"I'm not surprised that people think you two are a couple."

"What?!" Lisa and Dean said together in horror.

"_Anyway_, he hasn't moved. He's just standing there, staring."

Lisa poked Dean in the chest, "Ha, he's freaked out by you. His evil twin! Or clone…what do you think sounds cooler?"

He glared at her, "I'll take Option C: Shut up, Liz."

"I'm going to talk to him." Sam announced, a determined look on his face.

Dean nodded, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder as a show of support.

"Sam…who is he really?" Lisa asked softly.

"Dean, my older brother from this reality."

"But--"

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. And believe me; having Dean come over from another reality was not planned."

Sam started walking across the tracks and didn't look back when Lisa said loudly, "I thought you told me everything!"

"Let's give him space, huh, Liz? He's got enough on his mind as it is," Dean grabbed her hand and led her away.

_TBC_


	4. Beginnings and Ends

Here's the next chapter. Thanks again for the feedback. :)

**Note:** There is a slight crossover with _Doctor Who_ in this chapter, but it won't be integral to the overall story. No knowledge of _Doctor Who_ is needed.

* * *

**Beginnings & Ends**

Dean was staring at some point beyond Sam when he reached him.

"Dean? You there?" Sam ventured tentatively.

When he received no response after a few minutes, Sam shook him by the shoulders.

"Dean! It's me. _Look at me._"

Dean's eyes refocused on Sam, "Sam? You're alive--"

He gave him a half-smile, "Yeah, us Winchesters can get through anything."

Dean nodded, then said quietly, "You never called, never tried to contact me or dad. Did you hate us that much?"

"I couldn't. It wasn't intentional, Dean. I was told not to. I was _scared._"

By the look on Dean's face, Sam knew that the other was close to getting really angry. Sam knew how bad this must look to Dean, but if he was just given the chance to explain…

Dean backed away abruptly, putting distance between them, "No! Damnit, Sam. Don't you dare. For _seven_ years you didn't try contacting us, not once! And now dad's dead because _you_ _weren't there_!"

Sam looked at him suddenly, "What do you mean? How did dad die?"

"We were on a three-man job. And dad thought he was good for two."

"I didn't know! Dean, c'mon please – if I had known--"

But Dean went on, ignoring Sam's words, "And you know what I find funny? You've already replaced me with a look-a-like! Explain that to me, Sam. What the hell is going on?!"

"I'll tell you everything, if you just let me."

"Fine. We'll talk in the car."

Sam nodded, following Dean to the Impala.

* * *

Lisa sighed in the passenger's seat of Sam's black SUV.

Dean looked over at her, "You okay?"

"I'd feel better if I knew what was going on."

"You know Sam didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that there are some things in his past he doesn't want to revisit."

"Yeah, I just thought he trusted me more."

"Believe me, Winchesters only trust their own. I should know."

Lisa waved her hand, "Let's not talk about this anymore – I need more time to process things."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

She shifted in her seat so that she was looking at Dean, "Tell me about the alien who brought you here. What was he like?"

"You mean the Doctor?"

"Yeah, it was three years ago, wasn't it? Dumped you in this lovely utopia."

Dean snorted, "Yeah right. I think he got his calculations wrong because this isn't what I wanted."

"But I thought you were happy in a world where Sam was alive?"

"The thing is, Sam's Dean is still alive. I can't compete with that."

"Dean…" She started sympathetically.

Dean looked straight ahead, fingers tightening around the steering wheel.

"When the Doctor comes back, I'm leaving. I need to go."

_TBC..._


End file.
